In recent years, the developments of electronic devices trend toward miniaturization and integration, and the power of the electronic device is increased continuously. As a result, the heat flux density of electronic device is becoming higher and higher, and the heat dissipation efficiency is hard to be enhanced. The electronic devices such as the insulated gate bipolar transistors (IGBT) of power semiconductor devices are widely used as a high-frequency switch element for various power supply systems. The high power semiconductor device generates a large amount of heat during operating. If the generated heat can't be removed effectively, the entire system may be damaged or the operation efficiency may be reduced. However, the passive heat dissipation devices fail to meet the heat dissipation requirements of high power semiconductor devices. Comparing to the passive heat dissipation devices, the liquid-cooled-plate assembly has better performance and can meet the heat dissipation requirements or package footprint requirements.
Currently, there are many implementations of liquid-cooling-plate assemblies applied in power semiconductor devices. The most common liquid-cooling-plate assembly includes a metal plate with a flow path, where the power semiconductor devices are mounted on the surface of the metal plate. Heat exchange is carried out between the liquid flowing in the internal flow path of the metal plate and the power semiconductor devices. Consequently, the heat is transferred from the system to the surrounding to achieve heat dissipation of the power semiconductor devices.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view illustrating a conventional liquid-cooling-plate assembly. The liquid-cooling-plate assembly 1 includes a metal plate 10 and a coolant flow channel module 11. The metal plate 10 includes a plurality of through-openings 101 and a plurality of grooves 102. The coolant flow channel module 11 includes at least one fluid inlet 111, at least one fluid outlet 112, a plurality of coolant chamber units 113, and a plurality of fluid ducts 114. The coolant chamber units 113 are communicated with each other through the fluid ducts 114 and further communicated between the fluid inlet 111 and the fluid outlet 112, so that the fluid inlet 111, the fluid outlet 112, the coolant chamber units 113 and the fluid ducts 114 are configured to form at least one flow path. The through-openings 101 and the grooves 102 of the metal plate 10 are corresponding to the coolant chamber units 113, the fluid ducts 114, the fluid inlet 111 and the fluid outlet 112 of the coolant flow channel module 11 respectively, so that the coolant chamber units 113, the fluid ducts 114, the fluid inlet 111 and the fluid outlet 112 of the coolant flow channel module 11 are received in the through-openings 101 and the grooves 102 of the metal plate 10. The surfaces 113a of the coolant chamber units 113 are exposed and positioned on the metal plate 10. In addition, the power semiconductor devices (not shown) are directly secured to the metal plate 10 by means of screws 13, and are attached to the surfaces 113a of the coolant chamber units 113 so as to achieve heat dissipation. However, the metal plate 10 is made of a metal material, which is a heavy-weight and high-cost material, and liable to cause an excessive load for the entire system while the metal plate 10 is fixed to the system. In addition, the through-openings 101 and the grooves 102 of the metal plate 10 are produced and formed by precision metal drilling and slotting processing, which result in a severe producing process and high cost. Furthermore, the positioning and assembling of the coolant flow channel module 11 and the metal plate 10 can't be accomplished easily, and the assembling process is time-consuming.
FIG. 2 is a schematic view illustrating another conventional liquid-cooling-plate assembly. The liquid-cooling-plate assembly 2 includes a metal plate 20, a plurality of first metal sheets 21 and a plurality of second metal sheets 22. The metal plate 20 includes a plurality of coolant chambers 201, a plurality of embedded fluid ducts (not shown), at least one fluid inlet 202, at least one fluid outlet 203 and a plurality of through-openings 204. The first metal sheets 21 and the second metal sheets 22 are disposed at and corresponding to two opposite openings of the coolant chambers 201, so that the first metal sheets 21 and the second metal sheets 22 are configured to seal the corresponding coolant chambers 201 and form a plurality of coolant chamber units 205. The coolant chamber units 205 are communicated with each other through the embedded fluid ducts, and communicated between the fluid inlet 202 and the fluid outlet 203, so that the fluid inlet 202, the fluid outlet 203, the coolant chamber units 205 and the embedded fluid ducts are configured to form at least one flow path. The surfaces 205a of the coolant chamber units 205 are exposed and positioned on the metal plate 20. In addition, the power semiconductor device 3 is directly secured to the metal plate 20 by means of screws 23 and attached to the surfaces 205a of the coolant chamber units 205, so as to achieve heat dissipation. However, the metal plate 20 is made of a metal material, which is a heavy-weight and high-cost material, and liable to cause an excessive load for the entire system while the metal plate 20 is fixed to the system. Although the metal plate 20 is provided with the through-openings 204 to reduce the weight of the metal plate 20, the overall weight of the metal plate 20 is still heavy. In addition, the through-openings 204 of the metal plate 20 are formed by a precision metal drilling process and the coolant chamber units 205 are formed by welding the first metal sheets 21 and the second metal sheets 22 to the metal plate 20, which also results in a severe producing process and high cost.
Therefore, there is a need of providing a liquid-cooling-plate assembly and a heat dissipation system to overcome the above drawbacks.